1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control for an image forming apparatus which conducts a preparing operation for sheet processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus inputs a plurality of image forming jobs and forms an image on a sheet in accordance with the image forming jobs sequentially. The conventional image forming apparatus has sheet processing functions such as sheet stapling, sheet punching, and sheet folding. These functions need preparing operations before each image forming job being processed. In the preparing operation, the image forming apparatus moves a movable unit, which is a part of a sheet processing unit, to a position according to a sheet size and a user designation. The conventional image forming apparatus conducts a first image forming job and then begins a second job, which follows the first image forming job, after the first image forming job is finished. A preparing operation of a processing unit for the second image forming job commences when the first image forming job is finished, even though the processing unit is not used in the first image forming job at all. In a case where there are many image forming jobs, a time loss caused by the preparing operation is an obstacle to an improvement of a productivity of the image forming apparatus. This will be explained with reference to FIGS. 18A and 18B.
FIGS. 18A and 18B show job schedules of a conventional image forming apparatus in a case where two image forming jobs are processed sequentially by the image forming apparatus. JOB_A and JOB_B are image forming jobs to be processed sequentially. JOB_A is processed first and JOB_B is processed second. As shown in FIG. 18A, JOB_A is processed first, and then a preparing operation for JOB_B is done after JOB_A. JOB_B is started after the preparing operation. As shown in FIG. 18B, in a case where JOB_B interrupts JOB_A, JOB_A is interrupted, and then a preparing operation for JOB_B is done. JOB_B is processed after the preparing operation. Then, JOB_A is re-started after JOB_B is finished.
As described above, when JOB_B is processed, a time for conducting a preparing operation is needed in addition to a time for processing an image forming job and prevents improvement of a productivity of the image forming apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide image forming apparatus which a productivity thereof is improved.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus comprising an input terminal for inputting image forming jobs including a first image forming job and a second image forming job subsequent to the first, an image forming unit for forming an image on a sheet in accordance with an image forming job inputted by said input terminal, a sheet processor for applying a sheet processing to a sheet in accordance with an image forming job inputted by said input terminal, a discriminator for discriminating if the first image forming job does not include sheet processing by said sheet processor and if the second image forming job includes the sheet processing, and a controller for instructing said sheet processor to conduct a preparing operation for the sheet processing of the second image forming job during the first image forming job in accordance with a discrimination results by said discriminator.
Specifically, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a stapler for stapling a sheet, and the preparing operation includes moving said stapler to a position according to a user designation.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a stapler for stapling a sheet, and the preparing operation includes moving said stapler to a position according to a way of stapling.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a stapler for stapling a sheet, and the preparing operation includes moving said stapler to a position according to a sheet size.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a puncher for punching a sheet, and said puncher includes a sensor for detecting a side edge of the sheet, and the preparing operation includes moving said sensor to a position according to a sheet width, and said discriminator discriminates if said a sheet width of the second image forming job is equal to or larger than a sheet width of the first image forming job.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a feeder for an insert sheet, and the preparing operation includes feeding an insert sheet to a predetermined position.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a booklet maker for making a booklet, and said booklet maker includes a stopper for stopping a sheet in order to bind sheets and fold sheets, and the preparing operation includes moving said stopper to a position according to a sheet size.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a booklet maker for making a booklet, and said booklet maker includes an aligner for aligning sheets, and the preparing operation includes moving said aligner to a position according to a sheet size.
Also, in the image forming apparatus, said sheet processor includes a sheet folder for folding a sheet, and said sheet folder includes a stopper for stopping a sheet in order to fold the sheet, and the preparing operation includes moving said stopper to a position according to a sheet size.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus connectable to a sheet processing apparatus which applies sheet processing to a sheet, said image forming apparatus comprising an input terminal for inputting image forming jobs including a first image forming job and a second image forming job subsequent to the first, an image forming unit for forming an image on a sheet in accordance with an image forming job inputted by said input terminal, a discriminator for discriminating if the first image forming job does not include the sheet processing and if the second image forming job includes the sheet processing, and a controller for instructing said sheet processing apparatus to conduct a preparing operation for the sheet processing of the second image forming job during the first image forming job in accordance with a discrimination results by said discriminator.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a method for controlling an image forming apparatus connected to a sheet processing apparatus which applies one or more sheet processing to a sheet having an image formed by said image forming apparatus, said method comprising inputting a first image forming job, inputting a second image forming job, conducting the first image forming job, discriminating if the first image forming job does not include sheet processing and second image forming job includes sheet processing, instructing said sheet processing apparatus to conduct a preparing operation for the sheet processing of the second image forming job during said conducting step of the first image forming job in accordance with the discrimination, and conducting the second image forming job.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a recording medium, which includes code for process steps that can be read by a controller of an image forming apparatus connected to a sheet processing apparatus which applies one or more sheet processing to a sheet having an image formed by said image forming apparatus, said code comprising code for inputting a first image forming job, code for inputting a second image forming job, code for conducting the first image forming job, code for discriminating if the first image forming job does not include sheet processing and second image forming job includes sheet processing, code for instructing said sheet processing apparatus to conduct a preparing operation for the sheet processing of the second image forming job during said conducting step of the first image forming job in accordance with the discrimination, and code for conducting the second image forming job.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention provides a computer program, which includes code for process steps that can be conducted by a controller of an image forming apparatus connected to a sheet processing apparatus which applies one or more sheet processing to a sheet having an image formed by said image forming apparatus, said code comprising code for inputting a first image forming job, code for inputting a second image forming job, code for conducting the first image forming job, code for discriminating if the first image forming job does not include sheet processing and second image forming job includes sheet processing, code for instructing said sheet processing apparatus to conduct a preparing operation for the sheet processing of the second image forming job during said conducting step of the first image forming job in accordance with the discrimination, and code for conducting the second image forming job.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawings.